What would Fred say?
by CBlack19
Summary: If Fred had a chance to tell each person one last thing, what would he say?
1. To George

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd write much more than 7 books. **

****George,

I don't think moping around about my death is a good idea. Focus on our joke shop. Or on Angelina and the kids. Speaking of her, I should apologize for taking her to the Yule Ball. I had thought you preferred Katie, but I never felt anything for her. Don't worry.

I see you've raised young Fred well. He dyed the Slytherin bed sheets red and gold. That made me laugh.

Oh, you know what happened? Harry's dad, Sirius, and Remus made me their fourth Marauder here. They were missing a member after Scabbers no longer was Scabbers.

Anyway, Fred and Roxanne are amazing beaters, just like their dad's. They sent a Bludger that broke Malfoy's kid's nose. That made me laugh too.

I know you were hesitant when Ron offered to help with the joke shop. It's okay. I know Ronnie won't mess it up.

Speaking of him, he's an Auror without his 7th year at Hogwarts! Crazy, right?

Oh and Percy's eldest wasn't made a Prefect! I cracked up. I know you're all grown up now, but please put a beetle in his bowl at the next family reunion? Tell him I love him and it's from me.

I'm glad Bill moved back to England. Remember when we tried leaving Percy in one of those pyramids? Good times.

That leaves Ginny, make sure Harry's treating her right. He's better than the blokes she dated though. Anyway, keep on bullying her while secretly loving her inside for me.

Take care of mom and dad. I know they miss me too.

Just as much as you do at night when Angelina and the kids are asleep.

The truth is,

I miss you too, Gred.

Don't be in too much of a hurry to meet me at Kings Cross.

Take care,

Forge.


	2. To Ginny

Dear Ginny,

I can't believe it's your wedding day.

I missed your engagement, your Holyhead Harpies debut, and now your wedding.

I know I sound like an old lady. Ew.

I hope you and Harry don't have kids too soon. You know what I mean. If you do, then tell George to teach those little Potters how to blow up a toilet seat.

I'm saying that because I know you can't kill me. I'm already dead.

As much as I love it here, I wish I could be with you today, but don't worry, little sister, I'll always be there by spirit.

Fred


	3. To Percy

Dear Percy,

I'm sorry for trying to lock you in a pyramid, putting beetles in your soup, making you Head Boy badge say 'Big Head Boy', making fun of you a million times, sending you a toilet seat from the Prefect's bathroom in George and I's sixth year, putting slugs in your favorite book, charming your goblet to tap dance away from you, and the list goes on.

Just wanted to clear this up.

Fred

PS: I'm also sorry I didn't get to see your wedding and your daughters grow up…


	4. To Harry

**Written for The Philosopher's Stone Competition (Letters from No One)**

Harry,

Where to start?

First of all, congratulations on defeating the greatest Dark wizard of the age, destroying 7 horcruxes, doing the impossible, bla bla bla... but I still don't think any of these achievements hold as much magnitude as getting detention five minutes into the new Hogwarts year, so naturally, George and I are still high above you when it comes to achievements.

Onto the more important part of the letter…

Why in Merlin's pants would you not tell me that your DAD was Prongs? And Sirius! You told us he was your godfather. Alright. Never thought that you should mention that he's Padfoot?

And Moony was my Defense teacher!

And Wormtail was the family rat all along.

Honestly, Harry. How can you be so forgetful? I mean I know you were on a mission to kill U-No-Poo, but seriously? It would have taken just a few minutes to tell George and me.

"My dad, my godfather, our teacher and your family rat are the Marauders." Is that so hard?

I hope you're treating Ginny right because you don't want me to be even more angry at you.

Fred

P.S: Tell everyone I miss them a lot… especially when I'm not thinking of your dishonesty.


End file.
